


Midsummer Day

by UWORU



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, its really fucking cold in this bus man why did they turn the AC on so damn low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWORU/pseuds/UWORU
Summary: i practically wrote this in the shower lmao
Relationships: :) - Relationship





	Midsummer Day

The sun was bright overhead, as per what one would normally expect at this time of year. The thick foliage did little to help, trapping the heat within its roots and reflecting the blinding rays upon its leaves.

The scent of grass and coarse dirt filled the air now, much different from just a few weeks ago.  
Ah, has it already been that long?  
Life in the city moves so quickly, in a world where nothing and everything is competing to drown each other out. So unbearably hectic that we'd forget if someone just left. All they care about is attention, regardless of how brief it may last, and it ends up breeding insufferable byproducts that only know how to spit and laugh.

Sighing and taking a step forward, I forget the presence of an uneven patch and trip, unhappy with the indent left by a foot hitting down too hard. The ground is still somewhat fresh, washed a dull but calming brown by the little rain that had come lately.

Returning my attention to the purpose of today's visit, I recall my steps with difficulty. Night and day are very different, both presenting their opportunities and challenges. I wonder of the thoughts of those who see the best of both in solitude and silence, that is, if they have any left. What a serene existence that must be, yet such a freedom feels unfitting of the hubris they have constructed with their flesh and blood in utter vain.

It's not much of an opening, the place I decided to stop. But it was better than nothing, and there were no objections heard. There isn't a lot to complain about here. You're only talking to yourself and whatever measly god that frowns upon your presence in the mountains.

I'm late, it seems, for the odd bird has already perched upon its chair at an improvisatory table. We exchange greetings without a noise, and it turns to call out, in pride or to indulge its notions of camaraderie, I wouldn't know. Another comes and together they finish their meal, picking a maggot off the ground unceremoniously too before returning home.

Such a simple creature, living such a carefree life. Why couldn't we do the same, I wonder? Alas, my question falls unto no conscience, staring upon the empty inner workings of what once held its hands to my heart and pleaded to tear it apart.

You know, nobody really comes out in the summer, so hiking isn't on many people's to-do lists. It's sweaty, painful, and overall not very enjoyable. The days are hot and the nights get cold, so camping would be a disastrous experience too.

That's probably why you haven't seen anybody here, or on the way up. Other than me, of course.

A cricket makes its woes known in the distance, unaware of what it even screams for.

Then it returns to silence. They've stopped asking questions too. I think they gave up. The human basis of logic is a funny thing. You aren't a fan of it either, right?

We may not see each other ever again, and I'm quite fine with that. I'm sure you don't want to be disturbed, a lifetime in the spotlight can get tiring. I don't understand what that's like, but if our conclusions reach a consensus, then the inconsistency in our moralities makes no difference.

The emptiness stares back at me, a hand reached out to my ankles. I told them I don't recognise it, and looking upon it now, I may as well have been telling the truth.

I'll be off now. Don't worry over insignificant things when you're alone, and don't fret over what will never be, like seeing a grandeur show of justice in your name. That's stressful, trust me,

you're not going to be found,

at least not on any midsummer day.


End file.
